1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multiple examination arrangement with a number different of imaging systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different imaging modalities, such as MR examinations, CT examinations or angiography examinations, can be carried out at a patient in order to diagnose pathological conditions. Usually, these different systems are accommodated in different rooms, or even different departments of a hospital. This makes the examination of a patient more difficult and complicated when, for example after a radiographic examination, a magnetic resonance examination or a computed tomography examination is also necessary for a more exact diagnosis.
It has been proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,772 to combine an X-ray device with a computed tomography device arranged next to it such that the patient can be moved through both systems on a patient support table. This known system, however, is not appropriate for multiple examinations with three or more devices. Moreover, when a patient is being examined in one of these imaging systems, all other systems are blocked and cannot be utilized.